Pink Limo Tank
by IncurablePeppermint
Summary: Elodie takes a moment alone. (Cross-Posted on AO3)


Elodie sits in her pink limousine tank all alone. She sips away at a hero-cola that she's poured into a stemmed glass and stares at the headrest of the driver's seat. P.O.I.N.T. Prep is on break. She should be enjoying a publicity tour. She should be booked for specialized training. She should be at an all inclusive spa having a mud peel. She thumps the heel of her shoe against the carpeted floorboard a few times.

She's been feeling down. Which isn't necessarily unusual for her. Elodie is typically quite lonely. She's purposefully isolated herself from anyone she _actually _cares about (Koala Princess and Demon Queenie are just... Fangirls) and doesn't participate in any real social events. Until Enid came to point.

Which, Elodie must admit, could be her own fault. Would Enid have enrolled if she hadn't made a trip to Lakewood last year? Surely not. The prospect of rekindling an old friendship must have been ever so tempting to "loyal ninja" Enid. And she certainly rekindled... Something. Elodie's desire for social connections. More specifically, Elodie's desire for a connection with Enid.

But why did Enid bother? She didn't stick around long enough to learn anything and only really managed to meddle with Elodie's perfect life before skipping on back to Lakewood. The girl has terrible taste. Elodie taps one perfectly manicured fingernail against her glass. Why would she bother with a bodega job when she could be bunking with Elodie at the most prestigious hero academy around?

What does Lakewood Plaza offer that P.O.I.N.T. Prep does not? Junk food, perhaps. Enid was always sneaking around to keep a steady stock of laser chips and electric blue popcorn on hand. The cafeteria served a steady, healthy diet. Luxurious food. Professionally prepared. Nothing double dipped in blue flavor powder. Disgusting.

But no, it's not the food. Enid got her snacks in the end. Perhaps it was the atmosphere. Oppressive. Strict. Demanding. P.O.I.N.T. expected Enid to follow its rules. Elodie has certainly seen Enid slacking off at the bodega in her Social Media pictures. Feet on the counter. Ignoring customers. Perhaps structure just wasn't in Enid's nature.

No. Despite her blase attitude at the bodega, Enid is quite serious about her training. She's just able to seperate work, play, and obligation. So what then? The obvious and what Elodie had wanted to avoid considering? Elodie finishes off her drink. She opens up another can, fills the glass, then opens up a recycling compartment under the seat and places the empty can neatly inside. She leans back in the seat and sighs.

Enid went back to Lakewood for the company. Elodie pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She's been usurped by a big blue buffoon and bumbling brat. What else could she expect? She cut herself off from Enid. From everyone. Would a few weeks of pillow fights and magazine swapping fix a long broken bond? Of course not. Enid has had years to replace Elodie and no reason to avoid doing so.

Elodie moves her hand down from her face to her neck. She pulls up her best friend necklace, with its half-heart charm. She rubs it with her thumb to try to calm herself down. Isolating herself has always felt like a relief. How could she become the best with social ties holding her back? She figured she would cut the ropes and float off, a heroic marvel. But she couldn't truly manage it.

She's never thrown out the photos. She's never stopped wearing the necklace. She's never managed to keep Enid out of her thoughts for long. If she could only sever this final tie then she could reach her full potential. Elodie grips the charm on her necklace, contemplates ripping it off, then relents. She releases her grip and takes a ladylike-sip of her soda.

So what can she do? Shut herself into the stagnant comfort of an empty limo tank? Ruminate on her feelings and overindulge in soda? That's getting old. Convince Enid to ditch the Lakewood scene for a shared dormitory? Unlikely. Admit to Enid that she wants her all to herself? Impossible. Suffer in silence? Distract herself by signing photos and POW cards? Moderately appealing.

Elodie finishes off her glass, sets it aside, and gets out of her limo tank. She takes a moment to breathe in the cool air outside. She feels refreshed, despite herself, as she shuts the door and pulls her phone out of her pocket. Elodie presses a few buttons then holds her phone carefully just a few milimeters away from her face. Wouldn't want to get any oil or residue on her perfect skin.

"Hello? Yes I'm feeling just wonderful. Is it too late to book a tour for this season? No? Perfect! Call me back when you've got everything lined up! Toodles!"

Elodie claps her phone shut, shoves it back into her pocket, and smiles brightly. She is the best. Her life is perfect. She stuffs her necklace back down into her dress.


End file.
